Valentine's Day Parfait
by Prongs.xo
Summary: May has been turning down every guy, and she's not sure why. It’s not until Valentine’s Day when Drew asks her out that she realizes it’s because she’s been waiting for him! Will things finally heat up with our favorite characters? Contestshipping! Hot!
1. Sycophantic Romantic

**A/N: **Happy Valentines Day, everyone! I wanted to make a Valentine's Day story, so I thought, why not make it my favorite pairing, May and Drew?  
This story will be three chapters long. I've got the whole story written, so you don't have to worry about it not being finished before V-Day :)  
If you're reading my Christmas story, I know what you're thinking. Ugh, she wrote another story instead of updating her current one. Honestly, I needed a break from that story. It was really stressing me out. I'll get back to it now that I'm done this.

Oh, also, this is my first story that I'm writing in first person and in present tense. I'm usually way more comfortable with third person and past tense, but I felt like switching things up. I hope it turns out okay xD  
That being said, if you notice any grammatical errors, feel free to point them out to me and I'll be happy to fix them.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story! :)

**Disclaimer:** _I wish I were Satoshi Tajiri. But I'm not. So I don't own Pokemon or these characters in this story. But, I guess I own Connor. Ooooh :)_

**Valentine's Day Parfait: Background info**

- Drew and May are about 16 or 17 in this story.  
- The whole story is from May's perspective.  
- This story is rated T because there are some very suggestive things in the next chapters. This is just a slight warning incase you aren't a fan of that sort of thing.  
- Connor isn't a real character from Pokemon. I just made him up to add to the story.

* * * * *

"One medium hot chocolate, please," I say to the girl at the counter. She tells me tonelessly how much I need to pay, so I dig through my purse to find my wallet.

Damn it. Why did I have to put so much in my purse? Do I really need to bring a bottle of hairspray, my makeup bag, my contest ribbons case, perfume and other nonsense with me wherever I go?

Well, yeah.

I groan and shoot an apologetic look at the girl behind the counter as I bend down to pick up the contents of my bag that have spilled all over the floor. She just rolls her eyes. What a friendly person.

I look down and find that only my makeup bag and wallet are on the floor. I had definitely spilled almost everything out of my purse. Where had it all gone? Well, at least I found my wallet…

"Looking for these?"

I straighten up and see a guy around my age, or maybe a bit older, holding my can of hairspray and contest ribbon case. He's got dark wavy brown hair that falls a bit below his ears, which bring out his brilliantly blue eyes. His angular face and toned body are enough to make any girls' knees go weak. I see a few girls giggling at the end of the line, staring at him. Hmm, where do I know him from, again?

Oh, right. That's Connor. I met him at my last contest. He was there to support his brother, whom I had come up against in the finals. All I have to say it that he was up in tears at the end of it. Yet, Connor didn't seem mad at me at all. He came up to me in the end and congratulated me. He seemed like a nice guy, so we became friends. But I think he had a little more interest in me than I did in him.

"Oh, yeah, thanks, Connor," I smile and blush, a bit embarrassed. I must look like such a ditz.

"You wouldn't want to lose this," he raises his eyebrows at me, holding up my pearly blue ribbon case. He looks me straight in the eyes and smiles.

"Nope," I reply, looking away. I take my things from him and hastily shove them back in my bag.

"There's a line, you know," drawled Ms. Unfriendly from behind the counter. I look behind me and I see about six or seven impatient faces looking at me. The teenage girls at the end are glaring at me, looking suspiciously between me and Connor.

"Oh, right, sorry," I blush again. I extract some change from my wallet and shove it on the counter. "Keep the change," I say.

I walk to the left to wait for my hot chocolate. Connor follows behind me. "So, any plans for this special day?" he asks, his hair falling into his eyes. Darn, he looks adorable right now.

I avoid answering his question. "Why is this a special day?" I ask, feigning curiosity. Of course I know why it's a special day. I'd be the last girl _not_ to remember what day it is. I'd be the last girl not to start counting down obsessively to this day right from New Year's Day… I'd be the last girl not to surround this day with little hearts in my calendar.

"It's Valentine's day," Connor replies, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh! Wow, I must have been so busy that I had forgotten all about it!" I gasp, widening my eyes innocently. Connor smiles again at me. For some reason, while I find it embarrassing, some guys find my ditziness cute. Well, that's what Travis told me. He was the last boy I saw. Travis was a cool guy, but then he started to get a little obsessive and that freaked me out a little bit… which is strange, because I'm almost equally as obsessive over someone else…

"Ah. So I assume you haven't made any plans, yet?" Connor looks at me meaningfully.

"Actually, um, I was planning to have a little girly night tonight," I lie. "You know, do some training, then watch a movie with my girlfriends and do all of that… girly stuff," I finish lamely.

"Oh…" Connor looks down. "Well, I don't understand why a beautiful girl like yourself doesn't have a date tonight."

"I guess I was never really asked," I say truthfully.

"I wouldn't believe it for one minute," he smiles.

"Well… It's true."

"I can change all of that," Connor says. "Here, why don't you and I go out to dinner tonight? Then you can go and hang out with your friends after?" he suggests.

I don't know how to put this delicately. "Connor… I… I'm sorry. I can't."

"Aw, May... Alright." He looks really put down. I feel really bad for him, all of a sudden.  
Wait, what am I talking about? He has beautiful girls practically lining up for him!

"Connor, hey," I say as I lift up his chin. I turn his head towards the line. "Look at those girls there. They've been staring at you the whole time. They're pretty, too."

"Not as pretty as you," he smiles sadly.

"You could get any other girl you want," I tell him honestly, trying not to let my face go red. I see my hot chocolate is ready so I grab it and turn towards the door. "I'm sorry. I hope you have a good Valentines day." With that, I head out the door without a backwards glance.

I feel bad. I really do. I don't even know why I couldn't accept him. For one, he's drop dead gorgeous, and secondly, he's one of the nicest guys I've ever met. _And _he loves Pokemon and kids. You can't get much better than that!

I sigh and take a sip of my hot chocolate. Darn, this tastes good.

I turn a corner to head back to my hotel. Someone turns sharply the same time as I do and I nearly slosh all of my hot chocolate over me. Luckily, the liquid hits the ground and not my clothes. But there went half of my hot chocolate. I'm going to pummel this person as flat as a pancake for making me spill my drink!

"Smooth one, May," the culprit says. I recognize the voice right away and look up to see Drew leaning against a shop window, smirking. I blush a bit and glare at him.

"It's your fault that I spilt half of my hot chocolate, _Drew_," I shoot back, taking another drink from my now half-full cup.

"My fault? You weren't even looking where you were going."

What a meanie. He's totally trying to get me mad just to amuse himself. I won't let him this time. "Whatever you say."  
I continue walking, going straight past him. I smirk to myself as I hear him follow me.

"I know you declined that guy because you're just waiting for me to ask you out," Drew says, flipping his hair once he's caught up to me.

I stop in my tracks. He is _such _a cocky, arrogant, ignorant boy, assuming that _I _want _him _to ask me out! How dare him!  
But like always, he's completely right.  
I think I just realized that for the firs time, right here, right now. Oh Mew. Oh Mew. My face is totally giving it away now. I can feel it. It's all hot from the blood rushing to my cheeks. This is so embarrassing. He's probably getting a good kick out of this right now.

"So, what do you say?" Drew leans back against a rusty railing and flips his hair. "Want to go out tonight?"

I stare at him, speechless. He's definitely joking. He _has_ to be.

Drew continues on. "As you weren't aware, I'm _sure_, it _is _Valentine's Day," he grins, mocking me and my obvious lies, "and I can't stand the thought of you weeping all alone in your bed tonight." Drew looks me straight in the eyes and I swear I hear an innuendo in his last sentence.

I want to jump into his arms and scream, "Yes, Drew, yes, I do want to spend Valentine's Day with you!" but that would be very elementary school. Plus, I don't want to give my true feelings away that easily. If he really wants me, he'll have to _work _for it. I've heard playing hard to get works for some girls, so I decide it's time to test this theory.

"It seems you weren't paying enough attention while you were eavesdropping on me in the café," I say slyly. "I genuinely don't want to do anything with any guys tonight."

"Come on May, you and I both know that everything you said back there was complete bull," Drew replies.

"Alright, believe what you want. I'm still not going out with you tonight." There, that should do it. Let's see how he handles this. I'm not sure he's used to being rejected- he is _Drew_, after all. I hope it makes him mad. It's about time he gets a nice taste of his own medicine.

"I don't understand why a beautiful girl such as yourself doesn't want to go on a date tonight," Drew says, echoing Connor on purpose.

"If that line didn't work for Connor, don't expect it to work for you," I tell him.

"Everyone knows that everything _I _do is always better."

I don't think I've ever met a more arrogant person in my entire life. "You flatter yourself too much." …And not me enough.

He ignores what I said. "You know, I agree with Connor. I don't comprehend the fact that you, May, talented and stunning coordinator, don't have a date tonight."

He's getting good. I have to give him that. "So now you're resorting to flattery to get me to go on a date with you? My, my, you must be desperate," I wink at him.

Drew flips his bangs with his right hand and says, "I'm no sycophant, May."

I remain silent and continue walking, acting like I don't need to reply to whatever is was he said.

"I bet you don't know what that means," he teases. "You're clueless as ever."

"You be quiet, Mr. Know-it-all. Sorry that I'm not a walking dictionary." I suddenly realize that I'm at the turn that I need to take to get to my hotel. I tell Drew that and say bye, not bothering to answer his question. It pains me to do so. What if he just gives up?

I continue walking, forcing myself to look ahead. My heart leaps when I hear him yell behind me.

"So, is that a no?"

I stop and can't help but blush again. I turn around to face him and I see he's only ten meters away from me. I take a few steps close and so does he.

"Or is this a yes?" he smiles.

I bite my lip, thinking hard. Should I finally accept, or keep playing hard to get?  
Nah. I should just say yes. I can't go on like this much longer.

"Fine," I grumble, making it seem like I'm very reluctant to agree. "On a one condition, though."

"Name it."

If I get my way with this, it'll sure be one hell of a good night- hopefully. "You must behave like a chivalrous gentleman the whole night and not insult me or my coordinating skills once." I think it will be a record if he actually goes through with this. I'm pretty sure he's never gone more than ten minutes without insulting me somehow.

"Consider it done," Drew says smoothly. "Shall I start now?" he raises his eyebrows.

"Please do," I say, trying not to giggle like a little girl.

He steps in front of me, gets down on one knee and grabs my small, delicate hand. "Farewell, my beautiful lady," he murmurs before kissing my hand and slipping a rose into it.

He stands up in one fluid movement, turns around and walks away without another word.

If this keeps up, tonight is _definitely_ going to be a good night.

* * * * *

Review? :)

**Next update**: February 8th, 2010

**Sycophant: **_noun-_Someone who uses flattery to gain something that is to their advantage.


	2. Escargot

**A/N**: Thanks for all of the great reviews everyone! :) Keeeep it up!  
I had so much fun with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

* * * * *

I walk along the street with Drew at my side, glancing curiously at the buildings around us. He hasn't told me where we're going yet, but I'm guessing it's somewhere fancy, since he's wearing a tux and told me to dress formally. So here I am, dressed in a dark plum colored dress. It falls down to my knees and shows enough cleavage to be subtly sexy without being… slutty. I'm lucky I even had this dress. I bought it only a month ago, due to a coordinating banquet I went to. I thought I'd never wear it again for a long while, but a use for it did come up after all.  
I'm actually quite happy with the way I look tonight. My hair is straightened and not parted in its two usual bunches, so it cascades down my back like a shiny, chocolaty waterfall. I have some dark, smoky eye shadow on and bought this new mascara that turned out to make my eyelashes look miles long. Not to mention that this dress makes me look so hot!  
Not that I'm trying to sound conceited, or anything. I'm just confident tonight, for a change. It doesn't help that Drew gave me this once over with a smirk like he liked what he saw when we met up this evening.

I turn to said delicious boy beside me. "Where I we going, exactly?" I ask him.

"Right here," Drew replies, grabbing my waist and turning me to the right. I face a small, shabby looking building with neon lights and girls outside dressed in questionable outfits, puffing on cigarettes. I look up at the pink neon sign that reads "_XXXAVIER's_".

I ignore the fact that Drew's hand on my waist sent shivers up my spine. I read the bright green sign below that one and gasp at him. "You're taking me to a _strip club_?"

Drew smirks. "I thought this would be a great place for us to start out our night. But it won't be worth it if it's not you up on that stage," he adds, looking at me with his eyebrows slightly raised.

I'm kind of taken a back. Is Drew flirting with me? This is getting weird- he keeps throwing out these suggestive things about me. What exactly is going on here?  
"You pig," I mutter, whipping my hair behind my shoulders and strutting off.

"I'm joking," Drew laughs once he's beside me again. "I'm surprised you're not a blonde, May. You're so gullible," he teases.

I look at him, eyebrows raised. "Hold it, mister," I snap half heartedly. "Don't you remember the conditions we agreed to? You're not to insult me the entire night."

"I'm hardly insulting you, May. Just telling you the cold, hard truth," Drew grins.

Oh, how can I even remotely like this guy? "Fine then, no date," I sigh dramatically, closing my eyes and waving my hand like it's not big deal. "Maybe I should go call up Connor and see if he has a date yet…" I open one eye slightly to see Drew's reaction. Too bad that it really doesn't have much of an effect on him when I play mind games with him, while when he messes with my head, I go crazy! It's _so _not fair.

"Humph, fine with me," Drew shrugs and flips his hair. "You're the one who wanted this date so badly anyway."

Both of my eyes fly open and I explode at him. "What!? No way! _You're_ the one who kept on bugging me and complimenting me to get me to say yes to you!"  
Okay, calm down, May, calm down, he's just trying to piss you off on purpose…

"Keep trying to convince yourself, May," Drew says, obviously satisfied at my reaction.

I try not to let these words have an effect on me, but of course, that doesn't happen. "You are… you are…" I mutter, trying to find the right word. "You're… despicable, Drew!"

"Such a big word coming from such a little lady," he teases, grinning.

"Oh shut up," I grumble. "Anyway, you're one to talk. You're like, only an inch taller than me."

"Maybe so, but I'm bigger than you in _other_ ways," he says slyly.

Did he just mean what I think he means?

I glance at him and the look on his face confirms my thoughts.

I'm just going to pretend he didn't say that.

We walk along in silence for a few minutes, and then we reach a fancy looking French restaurant. Drew stops there and I assume that this is the place where our date will commence. Before we go in, Drew turns to me.  
"Alright, I promise I'll be a _gentleman _from now on," he sighs, smirking, "fair lady," he adds.

"Good." I smile, satisfied, and walk into the restaurant.

Drew talks to the hostess about the reservations he made and soon we find ourselves sitting in a cozy little booth in a corner. The lights are dimmed and there is soft music playing in the background. Many couples are dotted along the tables, giggling and blushing.

"Cute place," I comment, taking in the atmosphere.  
"Wait until you try the food, milady, 'tis simply superb," he says in a fake, deep voice, passing me a menu.

"You don't have to talk like that constantly to be gentlemanly," I inform. "At least be normal, too."

"Ah, but my love, insulting you is my normal…"

I try not to obsess frantically in my head over the fact that he just called me _my love. _I yank the thought out of my mind and glare at him. "You know what I mean."

The time passes. So far so good. Drew is being quite nice, and we're actually having good conversations without insulting each other… much. I catch a little hint of insult once in a while from him, but I just laugh it off. I don't want to ruin the fun time I'm having by blowing up at him again.  
It turns out he was right. The food _is _superb. I order this fancy pasta dish with this weird name I can't pronounce because it's _francais_. It's yummy and creamy and has this flavour that I can't even begin to describe.  
"Want to try some of mine?" Drew offers. He holds out a clean fork. "It's really good."

"Sure," I smile, taking the fork from him. "What's it called?"

"_La pâtes d'escargot_," he replies.  
I nod, having no idea what it means. I fork a bit of his food and put it in my mouth. Mmm. This is quite- strange. Strange yet… alright. It's got an interesting and quite different taste, but I still sort of enjoy it.

"Not bad," I say, nodding. "What's in it?"

"Snail," Drew replies.

"WHAT!?" I practically choke on the food that I just swallowed. I just ate snail? Ugh! And it actually tasted somewhat good!

"You didn't know that?" Drew raised an eyebrow, an amused smile forming on his lips.

"Sorry, but I don't speak French," I grumble. Why does he have to be so condescending?

"Lots of English speaking people know that _escargot_ means snail, May," Drew mocks.

"Well excuse me. It's not like I eat snail on a regular basis." I drink some water to wash down the… _escargot._

"Lighten up, May," he laughs. "It's tasty, you have to admit that."

I glare at him, crossing my arms. Slowly, unable to stop it, my frown gets pushed into a smile. We both start laughing.

Once our laughter subsides and our meals are finished, Drew looks at me. "Want to dance?"

"Dance?" I look over and see a small dance floor, with about six or seven giddy couples dancing in each other's arms to a slow song.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" he mocks, though he still smiles.

I roll my eyes. "You know, you don't have to ask me to dance just because I told you to be chivalrous," I tell him, standing up anyways.

"I'm not."  
He slips his arm around my waist and leads me to the dance floor. He leaves his right arm around me and takes his left arm and grabs my right hand.

"I'm not much of a dancer," I tell him truthfully. Of course, he's a flawless dancer. He probably could be a professional ballroom dancer, knowing him. _Why _is he good at everything?

"I didn't expect you to be," he replies. I narrow my eyes dangerously at him and he grins. "It doesn't matter. We don't have to dance all fancy." He drops my right hand and put his other arm around my waist. He suddenly pulls my body closer to his.

I try not to gasp in surprise. I wasn't expecting him to be so unsubtle. But hey, I'm not complaining.  
I take my right hand and it joins my left one behind Drew's neck. I hesitantly lean in closer to his face. Mmm, he smells delicious.

As we dance, my heart speeds up like I had just run a marathon. It's pounding hard against my chest and I'm paranoid that Drew can feel it since our bodies are practically moulded together. I look at Drew's face and I see that he's looking at me. Instead of looking away, he smiles. I return it, trying not to act like a giddy school girl.  
How long had I been dreaming about this moment? How many times had I lay in bed at night, wondering if this could ever possibly happen between Drew and me?  
Now here I am, in Drew's arms, moving back in forth to the rhythm of the music that fills the air. If I were made of stronger stuff and didn't just have _snail_ in my mouth, I would have kissed him, right here and now. It would be the perfect moment. I would look up at him, stare into his eyes, and then close mine slowly as I lean in towards his mouth…  
Okay, get a grip, May. You guys are just two rivals having a friendly dance… nothing more…  
Then why is he running his hands up and down my sides, caressing my hips and lower back?  
There is definitely something going on right now. There _has _to be. Drew can be a prick sometimes, but I don't think he's actually truly mean enough to lead anyone on like this. The way he's been hinting at things all night, the way he's looking into my eyes with something like softness and desire, the way he's caressing me… They all have to mean something, don't they?  
As the song ends, I feel Drew's hands slide slightly lower down my back than what would be appropriate. I sneak another look at his face and my thoughts are confirmed. He _wants me. _He wants me so much that he can't even disguise it anymore.

We break apart once the song ends, staring into each other's eyes for a few seconds. I break the connection, blushing. Drew grabs my hand and we walk back to our table.

As we sit down, Drew's hand _accidentally _touches my thigh. I would italicize "accidentally" because his hand lingered on my upper leg for far longer than it should have if it were completely unintentional.  
My breath increases about a hundred miles per hour. My thigh is my major turn on spot. By the almost unnoticeable look on Drew's face, I can see that he just became aware of that fact.

Once we're sitting down and I can actually breathe again, Drew picks up a smaller menu. "Dessert?" he asks.

How can he make himself sound so sexy by just saying one word?  
"Um, maybe. What do you have to offer?" I say, slipping a little something in at the end. Where did this sudden boldness come from? I'm scaring myself now.

"Well, there's a simple crème glacé," Drew offers.

"No, I'm not in the mood for crème glacé," I tell him. Whatever crème glacé is.

"How about the parfait au chocolat?"

"No, not that."

"Voulez-vous la tarte au citron meringuée?" Drew says, with that same smouldering look in his eyes. I'm too distracted to wonder where in the world Drew learned to speak French.

"Uh-uh."

"Well, then, what do you want?" Drew asks. I feel a hand on my knee under the table, sliding slowly up my thigh.

You. I would like you for desert, please, I say desperately in my head.  
"I think you know what I want, Drew," I say slowly, giving him a 'look'.

"Do I?" he asks, his hand now under my dress.

I can hardly breathe. "Yes," I manage.

His hand disappears from my thigh and I see him stand up. He grabs my hand. I take it willingly and he helps me up. He throws some money on the table and then takes my hand again.

"Let's get out of here."

* * * * *

Ou la la… Cette histoire devient plus en plus chaude, pensez-y vous? ;)

Just a **warning**… It'll get even _hotter _next chapter. No, not lemony, I don't do that sort of thing- but it's _very _suggestive.

Review, s'il vous plait!

**Next Update : **February 13th, 2010


	3. Climactic Romantic

**A/N: **It's the final chapter of this three shot Valentine's Day contestship! Thanks everyone for the reviews so far, they made me smile :)  
Happy reading!

* * * * *

We basically run the whole way to my hotel room. Originally we were going to go to Drew's, but mine is closer, and there's this sense of urgency in the air. When I suggested quickly that we go to my hotel instead, Drew immediately accepted.

Now we're in the elevator. I jab the "6" button and wait for the doors to close.

Up. Up. Up…

Why can't this elevator go any faster?

This is ridiculous. I need to get to my room. We need to.

Three more floors to go. Uhhhg. Hurry up.

I sneak a glance at Drew and he looks at me too. He smiles a tiny bit and I look away, a faint blush appearing on my cheeks. It's so not fair how he has this effect on me.

One more floor…

I feel Drew's hand lightly brush my left one. Had he meant to do that? My breath gets caught in my throat and I'm tempted to jump on him right here and now and knock him to the floor.

But we're in an elevator. That certainly can't be classy.

_Yes! _The elevator doors finally open. We hurry out into the hall and I fumble in my bag for the room key. After a few seconds we arrive to room 613 and I still can't find my key.

"Sorry, hold on," I mumble, growing embarrassed. I really need to clean this bag up.

Drew just chuckles quietly. I'm glad he refrains from insulting me and my lack of organisation, which I had expected him to do. He probably just doesn't want to ruin the moment. What a first.

Once I've finally found the little silver key, I shove it into the lock and twist. The door opens and I breathe a sigh of relief. _Finally. _

I throw my bag on my bed and excuse myself for a second. I fling myself into my bathroom and brush my teeth at top speed, but I still do a thorough job. I refuse to smell like snail. My little bottle of vanilla perfume is sitting on the counter there so I spritz a bit more on my neck and wrists. After hastily but carefully checking over my reflection in the mirror, I decide that I'm good to go.

Drew is sitting on the end of my bed when I come out of the bathroom. His green hair is slightly dishevelled and a small smile is playing on his lips. He's looking at me with that sexy look in his eyes. I walk closer to him and he remains silent.

He's so… He's so…

_Seductive._

That's the perfect word to describe Drew right now. Seductive. I haven't wanted him more in my entire life than I do right now. I want him. I _need _him.

I find myself leaning into him subconsciously. Drew slowly stands up and we're now just inches apart. He lifts his hand and touches my waist lightly, parting his lips. He leans in.

Just as I think he's about to kiss me, he moves his face to the right and his lips are at my ear.

"Your room is despicable, May," he whispers.

Wow. It seems I was wrong about him a few minutes ago. _Way _to ruin the moment, Mr. Drew. Right when I think he's about to kiss me or at least whisper something naughty in my ear, he goes and comments on the state of my room. But I suppose he's pretty much right, I think as I glance around my room in mild mortification. There are clothes scattered everywhere- on the floor and on the bed, to name a few. The desk is covered with travel books and pamphlets and my insides squirm when I spot a ruby red bra there, as well. The bathroom is overflowing with feminine and hair products.  
How do I live like this, I wonder? I mean, I've only been staying in this hotel for a week. But I've been always on the go with training, contests, meetings, etc. I haven't had much time to be neat with my stuff, let alone arrange it all. I was going to get around to it… eventually. Had I known that Drew would be coming over here, it would have been spotless. I can make things perfectly neat and clean when I want to… but I've just been busy, and all.

I snap back into reality and let out a slow sigh of longing and annoyance. Drew is leaning away from me now and I try not to moan. I want him to come back closer again. I want him even closer than he was. I want his body all over mine.

"I can't be in a place like this," he says, turning around.

I sigh again, trying not to roll my eyes. "Do you want to go to _your_ hotel then?" I ask, half joking.

"No, we'll stay here," he murmurs, his face close to mine again. His hand brushes briefly against mine once more and then he turns away. He starts picking up my clothes and folding them.

He's not joking. We really _are_ going to cleaning this place up.  
We're totally wasting time here.

"Well, don't just stand there," Drew says. "This is _your_ mess, you can't expect me to clean it up, you know."  
"Oh, yeah," I choke. I dash over to the desk and immediately shove the bra in a drawer. He didn't need to see that.

But of course, he did.

"That's not cleaning up," he comments, coming up behind me. "Let's make a folded pile by your bed," he breathes in my ear. I feel his fingers on the back of my neck and I tingle at his touch.

I turn around to look at him but he's already folding a pair of jeans, acting as though nothing had happened. Then, realization strikes me.

He's got a game plan. Of course he does. This is _Drew._

After a few minutes all of the clothes are folded neatly in one place. I turn to him and say, "Are we done now?"

Drew grabs my waist and turns me to face the desk. "The desk needs cleaning up," he murmurs. I feel his hand sliding up my thigh, pushing up my dress. I let out a tiny, almost silent involuntary moan.

Then, he turns away and starts arranging the books.

I'm _really _gettingturned on right now.

The need for him is growing steadily stronger inside of me. If he keeps this up, I won't be able to control myself anymore. If this continues on for much longer, I will explode… tackle him to the ground… start ripping off his clothes…

I clumsily gather the pamphlets together and shove them by my books. Once that's done, I shove the pens into the pencil holder and then Drew and I stand back, surveying the progress.

"Are you… satisfied yet, Drew?" I purr in the most seductive voice I can muster. Drew undoubtedly picks up the double meaning in my phrase.

He comes closer. "I don't know… you tell me," he says, his smouldering eyes never breaking contact with mine.

I bite my lip and advance forward some more. "Not _yet_," I whisper.

"Are you sure?" Drew says, raising an eyebrow. He starts to circle around me, stopping once he's behind me. "Positive?" I feel his breath on the back of my neck. His hand snakes down my neck to my left shoulder, where he pushes down the strap of my dress.

"Yes," I breathe. Finally. Finally. Finally I can have _him._

"You're right. The bathroom needs tidying up," he nods, and walks away.

Oh Mew. This has got to end sometime soon. If he tries to continue this after the bathroom is spotless, I won't let him. He's got a game plan? Well so do I, now.

We tidy up the bathroom wordlessly. I stack my feminine products under the sink while he arranges my beauty products on a little shelf. There's no sound except our heavy breathing and my heart pounding in my ears.

"It's getting quite hot, don't you think?" Drew asks. It _is _quite hot. They must have cranked up the heat too much in this building, or something. There's can't be any other reason why we're both sweating… and panting.

I try not to gasp as Drew lifts off his shirt. He opens the door and throws it out into the main room.

His _muscles. _Underneath that black fancy shirt is a stomach of perfectly sculpted abs and a nice pair of pecs. He definitely isn't that scrawny boy that I knew when I was first starting out traveling at the age of ten. No, this boy has developed into a sexy, steamy, well muscled man. I mean, I could always tell that he was built from the muscles on his arms, but I would have never thought that what's under that shirt is even sexier than I had imagined.  
And I had imagined quite a lot, mind you.

I half wish I had a shirt to take off too. But I'm wearing a dress and I'm not giving him _that_ much right away by taking it all off right this instant. He'll have to do that _for_ me. So, instead, I slowly slide down the other strap of my dress, revealing a little more of my chest- a little tease.

Drew comes up to me and back me up against the sink. His body presses firmly into me and I can feel that he's just as turned on as I am. He reaches behind me and pulls down the zipper of my dress, caressing my back.  
I get a pleasant shock when I feel his lips on my neck, trailing kisses from my jaw bone down to my collarbone. My entire body responds. I clutch at his back, breathing heavily, wanting more. I'm practically shivering all over with desire now, and my entire body is throbbing as his other hand trails farther up my thigh than he's ever gone.

Too soon, yet not soon enough, he steps away.

"I think we're done cleaning up now, aren't you?" he says huskily.

I screw my original plan and decide on giving him a little taste of his own medicine.

"Well…" I trail off, approaching him. I run my hands from his neck all the way down to a bit below his navel, leaving my hand there. I feel his heart beat fast against my chest.

"You've been a _very_ bad boy, Drew," I whisper sexily.

"Oh?" he cocks an eyebrow.

"We worked so hard to clean up my room, and you just litter it again," I say with mock disappointment. But I'm pretty sure he wasn't listening to a thing I just said. I had started to kiss behind his ear and unzip his pants.

"What are you going to do about it?" I breathe.

"Hm?"

I back away, smirking in satisfaction. I head out of the bathroom and point at his black shirt on the floor.

"What about it?" Drew asks, smirking now too.

We find our bodies touching again, pressed up against each other. "Clean it up," I murmur into his ear before kissing just behind it.

He takes a step back, breaking contact. "No."

"Why not?" I ask, slightly confused. I lick my lips in anticipation and run my hands through my silky hair.

"What's the point of doing that if all of our clothes are going to end up on the floor with my shirt anyway?" he purrs, his lips inches from mine, hands are pulling down my dress.

We both can't take it anymore.

I slam my mouth to his and we fall back onto the bed together.

* * * * *

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed this story :) Please **review** and tell me what you think! :D And thanks for reading :)

Some people might ask why I wouldn't go farther with this story. My answer is that I'm fifteen- it's not exactly appropriate to write a lemon at my age xD

All the same, I had an amazingly fun time writing this small story. Contestships really rock my world. I love every minute that I'm writing it :) If you enjoyed this story and my writing, why not check out my other stories? I have a few contestships, a pokeship and a multi-ship story (with contest, of course :D)

**Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! :)**


End file.
